darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Byta Admits She Likes Gear
Back to 2010 Logs Bytaboom Nitrogear Bytaboom is waiting at the bar for her drink. As soon as she gets it, she goes towards the back of the room. Taking a seat, she sips on her drink this time instead of gulping it down. Several minutes after Bytaboom enters the bar, Nitrogear also arrives at the Tina. He doesn't care for a drink today - amazing, considering his track record. Nitrogear has no idea Bytaboom's in here... Taking another sip from her drink, Bytaboom turns her gaze towards the entrance. She smirks slightly and remains seated where she is. Remaining absolutely still and completely silent, she just watches Nitrogear. Stalking him would be a good idea, but then again she has other plans to put her capabilities in motion. Nitrogear takes a seat at the bar. "The usual today?" the barkeep asks, "Nah... I think I am good on the Enerhol." Nitrogear replies. "Kind of unlike you to come all the way down here without having you a drink. So what brings you down to the Tina?" The barkeep asks, while cleaning an Enerhol container. "Guess I just came down here to relax." Nitrogear sighs, relaxing his shoulders, folding his fingers together and relaxing his arm and hands on the bar. Bytaboom quietly slips from her seat. She starts to slink on over to where Nitrogear is seated. Grinning, she sits back on her haunches right behind him and says, "Boo." Nitrogear nearly jumps out of his seat and falls on his ass. "Hey! Don't do that, Comrade!" Nitrogear looks up from his new seating arrangement, seeing Bytaboom behind him. Bytaboom chuckles softly, "Aw.. but it's fun. At least for a while until someone decides to shoot at me." Her tail twitches back and forth and she is still grinning, "Didn't scare you too bad did I?" "I'll be alright, Comrade. Though I think I will go for that drink now, Barkeep. So who'd shoot you?" Nitrogear asks, as the barkeep nods at his order, mixing his usual Energon vodka. Nitrogear stands himself back up, his optics now fixed on Bytaboom's form as her tail sways back and forth happily. Still chuckling, Bytaboom replies, "Anyone who's not watching their back apparently. Always keep your guard up." She tilts her head to the side, "I mean.. you could have shot me right then.. Of course.. I don't think the barkeep would be to happy to see a hole anywhere in the bar." Nitrogear frowns at that. "I'd go crazy if I had to keep my guard up all the time, Comrade. But I suppose you are right. And I'd have to answer to the Emporer if I had shot one of my comrades.. That is one thing you never want to be, is at the business end of his cannon." The barkeep places the Energon Vodka on the bar where Nitrogear is seated, and Nitrogear quickly grabs it, taking a long pull. Bytaboom nods and then asks again, "Are you sure I didn't scare you too badly?" She seems genuinely concerned and a bit worried. Nitrogear nods at that, "Yeah. No worries, Comrade. As you said, I should have been more cognizant of my surroundings. If you are staying for a while, would you care if I joined you, Comrade?" She shakes her head, "Not at all." Getting up from her position, Bytaboom turns and heads back to where she was sitting and takes a seat again. Nitrogear grabs his drink, and follows Bytaboom to where she was seated before. "No wonder I did not see you when I came in Comrade, sitting all the way here in this dark corner." Nitrogear takes a seat next to you, and takes another long pull of his Energon Vodka. He's drank about half of it already, especially after that first drink. Bytaboom smiles, "It's my nature to keep well hidden." She stretches out and tilts her head to the side to glance at Nitrogear, "So.. do you have any tasks set before you or are you just waiting?" Nitrogear replies while turning his optics to meet yours, "A good practice, Comrade. Currently, I have no tasks assigned. I am sure the Emporer or Comrade Starscream will see fit to assign me shortly." Bytaboom nods and then glances away. She starts to speak and all that comes out is a small squeak. Clearing her vocal chords, she calls to the barkeep, "Can I get another one please?" Nitrogear tilts his head slightly as Bytaboom takes her gaze away from his, and tries to speak but only a small squeak comes out. "Something wrong, Comrade?" Nitrogear is unsure as to why Bytaboom is acting the way she is. Bytaboom shakes her head, "Uh.. no.. nothing's wrong." As soon as the drink is set down in front of her, she takes it and gulps it down. Her optics turn back to Nitrogear for a moment before looking away again. Nitrogear turns his optics away, to slowly drink the remainder of his Energon Vodka. Nitrogear decides that's enough drink for him... And he's also too dense to pick up that Bytaboom is being shy around him. "Very well, Comrade." is all Nitrogear can think of saying about that. Though Nitrogear does add, "You should drink it slower, the Energon Vodka is much better taste like that. Enjoyable." Bytaboom sighs, "The first drink I had.. I did drink slower." She slowly starts to get up from her seat, not looking at Nitrogear now. Nitrogear looks up at you as you start to get up from your seat. "And why not anymore, Comrade?" Bytaboom blinks her optics and turns to look at Nitrogear, "I seem to be a bit nervous when you sit close to me... " Nitrogear tilts his head at that, and turns his optics to meet yours. "Why is that, Comrade Byta? I do not understand." Nitrogear remains in his seat, looking over at you. "Do you feel threaten by me?" Nitrogear asks curiously. Bytaboom shakes her head, "No.. no. It's just that I.. I like you. Alright? There I said it. I like you." She moves away and saunters on over to the bar. Nitrogear stands up and moves over to the bar, taking a seat on the floor next to you, so he's on the same level as your panther-form. Nitrogear smiles, "I am glad to hear so, Comrade. But what draws you to that conclusion? "Oh... go away would you?" Bytaboom appears to be flustered every single time Nitrogear comes near. She turns her optics toward him and simply replies, "Saying that I like you isn't enough?" Nitrogear laughs, "You just tell me you like me, and now you want me to go away? Make up your mind, Comrade." Nitrogear says that with a grin across his face. At least HE's having a good time. "Oh slag... I think I'll just go for a run.." She turns her gaze away and starts heading for the exit, forgetting all about the drink. Apparently she seems to be even more flustered. Nitrogear doesn't know what to make of Bytaboom's expedious exit, only able to stare in amazement. He should consider himself real lucky that a femme like that likes HIM, of all the mechs to like. It's not like a panther comes along every day.. "Hey, wait up, Comrade!" Nitrogear shouts, as he takes off after you, currently running, but losing ground. Bytaboom stops and glances over her shoulder, one optic brow lifting. Nitrogear stops in amazement as Bytaboom stops. He smiles and scratches his head, stupidly having no idea what to say. Bytaboom shakes her head, "I'll see you back at the barracks after my run." She chuckles and takes off again, her thought processor running. Nitrogear's not quite sure what to make of the panther's affection, but he does know that it would probably be unwise to turn her away. Nitrogear then takes the last bit of Energon Vodka Bytaboom left, and drinks it down before heading back to the barracks for a recharge. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs